Generally, a front strut assembly is used to absorb road shocks and improve a vehicle ride. The lower part of the front strut assembly is coupled to an upper portion of a knuckle, while the upper part of the front strut assembly is coupled to a shock absorber housing upper panel. The rigidity of the shock absorber housing upper panel mounted with the front strut assembly largely affects the ride comfort and driving noise.